


Where Did You Go?

by Baldanders



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post ep 1x10, Text Messages, Texting, Written late at night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baldanders/pseuds/Baldanders
Summary: Кому: Люси ПрестонОт кого: Уайатт ЛоганДа, возможно, писать тебе бессмысленно. Ты оставила телефон на базе. Я даже не знаю, увидимся ли мы снова. Но если это поможет, то поможет.[Отправить/Удалить]





	Where Did You Go?

**Author's Note:**

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Ладно, может быть, это глупо. Но если это поможет, то поможет. Кто знает, увижу ли я тебя снова. Ты, вероятно, даже этого не получишь. Но, пожалуйста, оставайся в безопасности. Если он сделает тебе больно – ответь ему. Помни, что дневник это не константа. Помнишь это? В баре? Мы говорили об этом. Окей? Оставайся в безопасности. Мы найдем способ вернуть тебя домой.

Скучаю.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Остальная часть команды не так уж хорошо. Руфус очень тихий, что для него странно, ты знаешь. Он проводит много времени с Джией. Хехе. Агент Кристофер работает с Мейсоном, они делают все возможное, чтобы найти вас.

Береги себя. Скучаю.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

У НАС ЕСТЬ ЛИДЕР. СКОРО УВИДИМСЯ. ДЕРЖИСЬ, КУКОЛКА.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Это было слишком. По крайней мере, мы не дошли до этого. Я не увидел тебя, а ты нас, и приходится иметь дело с этим разочарованием. С другой стороны мне жаль, что я не видел твоего лица. Прости, что назвал тебя куколкой. Вспомнил о нашем времени с Бонни и Клайдом. По крайней мере, ты этого не видела.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Итак, Руфус поймал меня за написанием этих сообщений сегодня. Он не расспрашивал, что приятно. Хотя это странно? Я имею ввиду…эй, это способ преодоления трудностей.

Скучаю. Береги себя.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Хорошо, я подумал. Даже если этот дневник реален и константа, то что если ты написала его как подделку? Я даже не знаю, сейчас уже полночь и отец Джесс позвонил. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу тебя снова. Береги себя.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Сегодня я видел одну из твоих книг. Джия принесла ее. Подумал, что это будет интересное чтение. Никогда бы не подумал о Бьюкенене таким образом. Честно говоря, забыл, что у нас был президент по имени Бьюкенен. Береги себя.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Мне все еще жаль, что я поцеловал тебя, ты знаешь. Я чувствую себя плохо, наверное, это было для тебя супер неудобно.

Скучаю по тебе. Береги себя.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Знаешь, иногда я удивляюсь, на что это похоже... Флинн причиняет тебе боль? Он хорошо к тебе относится?  Ему лучше относиться к тебе, как к гребанной богине, если он хочет увести тебя.

Береги себя. Я бы посоветовал ударить его по лицу, но не хочу думать о том, что он сделает.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Так этот мужчина, Джон Риттенхауз, что если он твой прадед? Черт, мы живем странными жизнями.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Ладно, дни тянутся и мы все еще не нашли тебя. Мы не теряем надежду. Даже если нам понадобится десять лет, чтобы найти тебя, мы это сделаем. Просто делай то, что можешь. Береги себя. Пожалуйста. Скучаю.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Окей, знаешь что? Сейчас уже ночь, воу, посмотри, почти три и я, наверное, немного выпил, но я это скажу. Этот поцелуй был больше чем просто «ничего». Что это было, я не знаю. Но к тому времени, когда ты вернешься, я все выясню.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Хорошо. Может быть, это было нечто большее. Ты еще не вернулась, но я, возможно, понял. Честно говоря, я чувствую нечто большее, чем платоническую актерскую игру или что-то еще, что было в Арканзасе. Если не врать, то это показалось странным, но правильным – как бы чертовски ужасно это не звучало, это искренне. Лучшее из всех объяснений на данный момент.

Береги себя. Очень сильно скучаю.

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 

**Кому:** Люси Престон

**От кого:** Уайатт Логан

Может быть, ты тоже это почувствовала?

[Отправить/ **Удалить** ]

 


End file.
